


Routine

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Especial del Día de los Enamorados 2012 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo grupo es armado por la JE. Sus intergrantes son sometidos casi a una tortura, sin tener la posibilidad siquiera de descansar. Ryo, tras preguntarle a Toma cuánto hace que ve a su pareja, comienza un juego del cual hace partícipe también a Tomohisa. ¿El motivo? Porque odia la rutina...</p><p><b><span class="u">Secuela</span>:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3984463">Misetekure</a> (RyoTego)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Último oneshot publicado para el 14/02/14.  
> Dedicado a mi Culebra Luchy que me banca todas las pairings xDDDD

_Para hacer una rápida descripción de aquella oficina… Era bastante parecida a la de Ikari Gendou de Shin Seiki Evangelion. Hasta su dueño despertaba las mismas intrigas y miedo que aquel mítico personaje. La gran diferencia era que él era de carne y hueso. Iba a despedirme, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Cuánto había ingresado a ese lugar?_

\- Bueno, Ikuta-kun – Dijo aquel sujeto, finalmente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era el mismísimo Ikari Gendou! O su imitación al juntar sus manos apoyando su mentón encima de ellas, era realmente parecida -. Dado a que has estado con nosotros por dieciséis años y – Su vista se desvió hasta dar con un manojo de papeles que revisó rápidamente con la vista -… y que no hay quejas respecto a tu persona, sumado a que siempre has dejado más que bien parada a la empresa – Dejó aquellos papeles para volver a apoyar su rostro sobre sus manos. Miró a Toma con una sonrisa paternal -… ¿Qué te parece si debutas?

El aludido sintió que le estaban haciendo una broma de mal gusto, empero su rostro no expresó nada. No sabía qué decir, sólo atinó a balbucear hasta dar con las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Qué…? – Musitó.

\- Lo que dije – Dijo el anciano, levantándose de su asiento -. Eso sí, no puedo dejarte solo, pero… Sé que vas a llevarte bien con tus compañeros de grupo.

 

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello?_

_Un mes._

_Un solo mes._

_Un fatídico mes._

_Llegué a creer que ese viejo me odiaba._

_¿Cuánto trabajamos?_

_Veinticin… No, veinticuatro horas, el día tiene veinticuatro horas._

_Genial, ya no sabía cuántas horas había durante el día._

_Al menos la batería del celular duraba más de lo usual, ya que vivía estando apagado. Sonreía cada vez que al prenderlo, llegaban mensajes de Yuya, contándome lo que había hecho durante el día junto con… Masuda… Aunque detestaba a aquella persona –quizás por el motivo de estar más cerca de mi pareja que su pareja misma, es decir, yo-, no debía ponerme en el papel de celoso o Yuya iba a sermonearme de nuevo…_

_Levanté la vista, mis compañeros de trabajo no tenían ese problema, no estaban distanciados de sus parejas porque ellos eran pareja. Los envidiaba, y mucho, aunque claro, yo tampoco buscaba ocupar ninguno de sus lugares cuando mencionaron sus respectivas partidas de NEWS. Sólo eso me faltaba. No estaba con ganas de tener que adaptarme a ellos, menos a Masuda. Suspiré, perdiendo el tiempo en la lectura de mensajes para responderle sólo uno diciéndole que estaba bien y que yo también lo amaba. Apagué el celular y volví al ensayo. Eso era… casi una explotación. Pero debía mantenerme a la altura de ellos._

 

Al día siguiente, Toma llegó a la sala de ensayos. Era bastante temprano así que supuso que no habría nadie en el lugar, pero se sorprendió cuando, al sacarse los auriculares, oyó las voces de sus compañeros en el lugar. Estaban tomando café o eso dedujo su olfato.

Tiró su mochila al suelo y se acercó a ambos.

\- Ryo, Yamapi, buenos días.

Los aludidos se giraron apenas para saludarlo. Se levantaron del suelo y bebieron rápidamente su café, para tirar los vasos descartables en el tacho de basura. Espejos, un enorme ventanal y una puerta, eso los rodeaba.

Ryo se acercó a uno de los espejos, apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda, sobre el barandal. Tomohisa se quedó al lado de Toma.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Tomohisa, palmeando su espalda, bajo la mirada de su pareja.

\- Harto – Respondió el aludido, suspirando -. Ya no sé si duermo.

\- Tranquilo, ya vamos a tener nuestro tiempo cuando debutemos – Dijo Ryo.

\- Eso espero – Dijo Toma, mirándolo -. Ustedes ya tuvieron sus bandas, ya estuvieron sobre un escenario por gente que los buscaba. Yo… ¿Qué hice? Estuve en los Countdown, en el Shonen Club, en distintos programas, nada más.

Ryo sonrió acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

\- Pobrecito Toma – Dijo, con un deje de burla. Se sonrió para besarlo en la mejilla y frotar su rostro contra el suyo.

\- Ya, Ryo – Le pidió, empujándolo un poco, pero sólo logró que se acercara a su oído y lamiera su lóbulo, haciéndolo largar un gemido de placer -. Basta – Le dijo, zafándose de su agarre, agarrándose la oreja y agachándose un poco para que no vieran sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Qué? – Le dijo a Tomohisa, viendo su ceño fruncido -. Toma, ¿hace cuánto que no lo haces con Tegoshi?

\- Hace… Creo que – Levantó la vista, apenas -… Perdí la cuenta.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Ryo, satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida. Se agachó frente a él y lo miró -. ¿No quieres hacerlo? – Le susurró al oído, apretando su entrepierna con la mano, haciéndolo gemir.

\- Ryo…

\- ¿Qué?  - El aludido se acostó en el suelo, mirando a su pareja de brazos cruzados -. Desde aquí tienes un buen ángulo, Pi. Bésame – Frunció los labios, buscando el beso. El morocho no pudo contra él y se arrodilló en el suelo, para besarlo suavemente, pero la mano de Ryo sobre su nuca le impidió levantarse. Por el contrario, buscó que abriera su boca para poder meter su lengua, frente a Toma, quien estaba inmóvil. Finalmente Tomohisa fue soltado por falta de aire -. Tenemos una hora para hacerlo – Susurró Ryo, con la respiración entrecortada. Toma suspiró, sabiendo que Tomohisa iba a acceder a sus deseos, por más loco y errado que estos fueran.

\- Está bien, hagámoslo – Dijo, sintiendo que por ese simple roce de Ryo contra su cuerpo, su sangre estaba empezando a hervir.

Con una sonrisa infantil, Ryo se deslizó hacia Toma, haciéndolo sentarse en el suelo con él entre sus piernas. En el acto, había jalado suavemente la corbata de Tomohisa para atraerlo hacia ambos, haciéndolo reír suavemente.

\- Casi me ahorcas – Dijo, quitándose el accesorio.

\- Perdón – Pidió sinceramente su pareja, con una sonrisa, antes de volver a besarlo. Al soltarlo, se giró y colocó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Toma. Besó suavemente sus labios, teniendo que agarrarlo de la camisa para que no se echara hacia atrás -. ¿Se siente raro…? – Preguntó, volviendo a besarlo mientras desprendía uno a uno los botones -. ¿… Besar a una persona distinta de tu pareja? – Hizo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre su miembro, rozándolo con el suyo, ambos todavía vestidos. Se acercó a su oído -. ¿Eh…, Toma? – Le gimió, haciendo un corto camino hasta llegar a sus labios, de los cuales se apoderó de la forma más salvaje que halló. Tomohisa se dedicó a desvestir a Ryo, besando su nuca, su espalda, lamiendo su cuello, dejando visibles marcas en él. Sabía cuánto le gustaba todo aquello, lo notaba en su erizada piel. Todo aquel juego, a Ryo, le fascinaba. Porque sabía que si había algo que su pareja detestaba, era la rutina, bien lo había sabido desde que se habían conocido en la empresa.

Toma se aferraba al suelo del gimnasio, ocasionando sólo que sus dedos se deslizaran una y otra vez sobre el mismo. Su cuerpo aceptaba todo lo que Ryo le entregaba, principalmente porque lo necesitaba, porque hacía bastante tiempo que su cuerpo no experimentaba el placer del sexo. Todo por culpa de aquel plan de su superior por crear un nuevo grupo que llenara aún más sus bolsillos de dinero.

\- Ahh… Ryo… No – Intentando alejar al morocho de su cuerpo, logró que el suyo cayera hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo su respiración estaba lejos de calmarse.

\- ¿No qué? – Preguntó el aludido recibiendo múltiples besos por parte de su pareja sobre su cuello, quien, tras despojarlo de su camisa, pellizcaba sus tetillas y acariciaba su hombría sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior -. Mhhh… Pi… Qué caliente… que estás - Sus gritos de placer aumentaron su volumen sin dejar de mirar a Toma, viendo cómo solo con eso, lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano. El morocho de Osaka rió y se colocó en cuatro, sobre el cuerpo tendido de Toma, mientras Tomohisa se dedicaba a despojarlo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, para poder acariciar su hombría directamente -. ¿Eh, Toma? – Susurró, sobre su oído, acariciando su torso desnudo -. ¿No qué?

Lo excitaba, tal poder tenía Ryo. Ese hechizo había llegado a Tomohisa, quien sin quejarse, deseando por completo su cuerpo, se deleitaba tan sólo con tocarlo, con besarlo, con saborear su piel, encendiéndolo Ryo con los gemidos que en forma constante salían de sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba desnudo, acostado en el suelo del gimnasio y su virilidad erecta estaba siendo apreciada por la vista de Ryo.

\- No hay escapatoria de esto, ¿verdad? – Susurró.

\- Bingo – Respondió Ryo, mordiendo el labio inferior de su pareja, antes de volver sus labios a la virilidad de Toma, la cual empezó a masturbar con la mano. Sus caderas fueron alzadas por las manos de Tomohisa para lamer su entrada y recorrer su interior con la lengua, haciéndolo gemir -. Te voy a dar… ahhh… un gran premio por eso… Mhhh…

\- ¿Y cuál será… ese…? – Susurró Toma, mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

\- Te vas a correr… en mi boca – Le dijo, antes de succionar por completo su hombría, mientras Tomohisa, seguía recorriendo su interior, masturbándose al mismo ritmo en que lo había con la hombría de su pareja. Los gemidos de Toma resonaban claramente en aquellas cuatro paredes. No podía soportarlo, el placer que Ryo le transmitía no tenía palabras. Su lengua se movía torpemente en torno a su hombría, la cual entraba y salía de su boca como si de un dulce se tratara. Mordió apenas su glande, clavando su mirada lasciva sobre sus ojos, ocasionando que un grito se escapara de los labios de Toma -. Ahhh… Pi… La quiero… adentro…

\- Lo sé – Dijo el aludido, dejando de saborear su interior tomando su miembro entre sus manos para posarlo sobre la entrada de Ryo y penetrarlo lentamente -. Yo… ¡Mhh! Tampoco lo aguanto… Ahhhh… Ryo-chan…

\- Ahhh… Mhhh – Su lengua recorría la extensión del miembro de Toma una y otra vez, sumergido en el placer que él mismo generó -… Pi… Muévete… De una… Ahhh… Vez – Estaban perdidos, los tres, en aquel sexo que habían armado, casi sin darse cuenta. Toma marcaba el ritmo de Ryo sobre su hombría, mientras que Tomohisa, embestía a su pareja con el único objetivo de golpear su próstata infinitas veces imitando su mano los mismos movimientos sobre la virilidad de Ryo. Ninguno de los tres iba a durar demasiado, pero aquella sensación placentera era inexplicable. Toma sintió que llegaba a su punto máximo de placer cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que Ryo, tras sentir su hinchada hombría a punto de descargarse agilizara sus movimientos, recibiendo su semen sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que Tomohisa golpeaba con fuerza su punto más sensible. El menor se incorporó, quedando a espaldas de Tomohisa, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras danzaba encima suyo. Mientras Toma buscaba el aire con desesperación, sus ojos miraban aquella escena, terminando por levantarse y ser su mano la que masturbara el miembro de Ryo, quien recibió con jolgorio cada una de sus caricias y besos. La mano de Tomohisa acarició la nuca de Toma, buscando sus labios, encontrándose ambos con la lengua de Ryo, estremeciéndose ante aquel contacto tan prohibido como placentero -. Ahhh… Pi… Me estoy por correr – Bajó una de sus manos para acariciar los glúteos de su pareja, siendo su cuello besado por Toma, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Yo… Ahhh… También… Ahhh… Ryo – Su mano buscó la de Toma, quien la condujo a masajear los testículos de Ryo, haciéndolo gritar.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldito Toma! – Gritó, entre risas.

\- Mhhh… ¿Maldito? – Besó sus labios, salvajemente para volver a apresar los labios de Tomohisa -. Atente a… las consecuencias… Ryo-chan…

\- ¿No dijiste tú… ah… que no te gusta… la rutina…? – Preguntó su pareja, antes de descargarse en su interior, haciendo él lo mismo, segundos más tarde, manchando su vientre y las manos de ambos.

Los tres se besaron, acostándose luego en el suelo. Esa sería la primera vez que tendrían sexo de aquel modo, pero sólo el tiempo diría si había una segunda o una tercera vez.

\- ¿Creen que… deberíamos vender esto a las fans…? – Preguntó Ryo.

\- Ni se te ocurra – Dijo Tomohisa, sonriendo, acariciando sus cabellos con el pie.

\- Yo no dije nada – Dijo el aludido.

\- Ahh… Cuando a Ryo se le mete algo en la cabeza…

 


End file.
